


Moonlight

by Raventothenest



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventothenest/pseuds/Raventothenest
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight

『臣君，这边公演快要结束了。如果你现在方便的话，可以麻烦你来接我吗？』  
『好，我马上过来。』  
青年快速地回复了LIME，把最后一片瓷碟放进碗橱后，解下了系在腰间的围裙。  
“臣哥，是监督老师发来的消息吗？她说什么？”太一好奇地问，一瞬间客厅里所有的人都齐刷刷地扭过了头。  
臣爽朗地笑了，“剧团公演快结束了，我去接她。”  
“噢！监督没有在群里说呢，是单独发给臣的吗？”希特隆竖起食指摇了摇，“你们之间有蒜苗唷！”  
“那叫苗头吧。”忙着清体力的至抬头纠正他。  
“什么苗头？”臣发懵，“大家误会了，刚才我做咖喱的时候用LIME问过监督香料的比例，应该是因为聊天框在最上面，所以她才会单独跟我说。”  
“啊~灵感说来就来，”誉陷入了沉醉，“月下的Valentine's day，跃动的 brown curry，两颗坦诚的true heart，亲吻雪花的moonlight~silver~silver~love！”  
幸吐槽：“完全不知道他在说什么。”  
真澄语气强硬，“我去接监督。”  
“喂，喂，”缀露出头疼的表情，“真澄，你还没有做好作业吧？已经快要九点了哦。”  
“那种程度的东西，不做也可以。”  
“‘那种程度’什么的......”太一哭丧着脸，“我可一题都不会做啊。”  
“呵呵，太一真可爱呢。”东笑眯眯地摸了摸他的脑袋，红发少年的后背瞬间僵直。  
“听说最近这一带不太安全，花店的小姐也提到附近会有些奇怪的人出没，应该还是秋组的人去比较稳妥吧。”紬提议。  
“呜啊？”椋的脸立刻垮下来，“危险的人...难道是有母星资源枯竭的外星人终于在宇宙中发现了地球于是潜伏在人类社会准备发动攻击毁灭所有人类最终占领地球殖民吗！”  
“喂......”天马一脸黑线，“椋你的妄想太严重了吧！”  
“几然露齿，”希特隆腾的站起来，“大家一起上吧！”  
“是既然如此！”缀无奈，“而且这个时间点这么多人一起上街会被当成打群架被警察问话的啊！”  
“学生组有作业，明早也还要上学吧？总而言之，我去就可以了，”臣笑笑，“反正只是隔了两个街区，很快就会回来的。”  
“你这家伙...”真澄杀气腾腾，“敢去就杀了你。”  
臣条件反射地侧身躲过少年挥过来的拳头，春夏两组的成员们一拥而上，七手八脚地把真澄按在了沙发上。  
“真澄，等会监督要等急了啦！”  
“有什么架我们可以回来再打！”  
“臣哥，路上小心！”  
“……那我出门了。”开门前，他取下了玄关衣帽架上的红色围巾。

宿舍的大门把一屋的吵吵嚷嚷关在身后。今夜没有月色，但有风。几粒零星的雪花裹挟在朔风里，落在青年棕色的发间。不远处传来欢笑声，年轻的女孩子把礼物塞给男友，半真半假地嗔怪对方忘记戴围巾的事，踮起脚用手捂热恋人的脸。男孩笑着低语，揽住了女朋友的腰。  
臣毫不意外地发现自己的唇角也是上扬着的。  
总体而言，他今天的心情不错。  
即便他是整个满开宿舍唯一没有拿到泉的情人节巧克力的人。  
为了去隔壁剧团的情人节公演帮忙，泉一大早就出门了。等他来到厨房准备做早餐时，餐桌上只有一张匆匆写就的便条，和整整齐齐码好的十八块巧克力。  
丞出门晨跑时拿了一块。他猜，大概由于疏忽，她还漏掉了一块。  
幸好只是一块，一切都好补救。当大家一个接一个地起床到餐厅觅食，迎接他们的是与往常一样丰盛的早餐，以及一份包装好的监督手作情人节巧克力。  
三角看到桌上的三角形巧克力，欢呼了一声。十座一言不发地咀嚼，脸上露出难得一见的幸福微笑，万里嫌恶地啧了他一声说好恶，两个人差点又打了一场架。一成的SNS不出所料地上传了巧克力和早餐的照片，配上了“Valentine，请多指教piko~”的文字。而在大家吵吵嚷嚷的时候，真澄一口也没动，把巧克力珍而重之地供在了枕头边。  
“臣哥，”吵闹的间隙，万里忽然注意到他的盘子旁边是空的，有点诧异，“你自己没有吗？”  
“哦，那个呀。做早餐之前为了补充能量，就已经吃掉了。”臣笑眯眯地说，“监督的巧克力非常好吃呢。”  
“好狡猾......原来我不是丞先生以外第一个拿到监督的情人节巧克力的人，明明我还特意早起了。”一成悻悻地叹了口气。  
“情人节巧克力?”刚跑步回来的丞莫名其妙，“我还以为是上次公演的犒劳品。”  
“丞......”紬叹了一口气，“公演都过去半个月了，想也知道不会是吧。”  
“丞先生总是对于记特殊的节日很不在行呢！在我国这是违法的唷！”  
“这人是怎么找到过三个女朋友的啊……还有，假冒外国人，这种事情在哪个国家都不可能算违法吧！”幸吐槽。  
在宿舍的空气中跃动的兴奋和快乐，让他也不由自主地笑起来。  
虽然……还是有一点遗憾。  
臣忍不住低下头，将脸埋在手中那条厚实的红围巾里。柔软的毛线贴着他被冬风吹得近乎僵冷的皮肤，像他想象中泉娇小温暖的手掌的触感。她身上的铃兰香掺杂着一丝丝蜂蜜的甜味，从围巾里悄悄抽身而出，温柔地将他环住。就像他刚在街头看到的那对情侣一样，她也踮起脚与他相拥。  
但他只能在想象中与泉拥抱，随后小心地将那些不能言明的情绪藏好。  
他一向做得很好。

观众全部离场后，泉帮忙把灯光设备理进箱子，分门别类地放进仓库，才终于有机会直起腰长长地出了一口气。  
“立花小姐今天真是帮了大忙了，真的非常感谢。”  
“哪里，能够站在后台看到这么精彩的公演，应该由我道谢才对。”泉也向对方鞠躬道谢，笑眯眯地补充了一句，“下一次我会带着我们剧团的成员也来观摩，他们一定能学到很多。”  
“那当然非常欢迎！”监督和气地笑着说，“说起来，那个人好像就是满开剧团的成员吧？”  
泉惊讶地向剧场外张望，确实在路灯下看到了一个熟悉的高大身影。  
“是的，那是我们剧团的伏见臣。”  
“之前我看过秋组的演出，伏见先生非常帅气，”监督又笑眯眯地加上一句，“跟立花小姐看起来很般配呢。”  
泉大窘：“请不要突然捉弄人！”  
“这可是情人节呀，”监督对她眨眨眼，“怀着浪漫的心情去拥抱身边的月亮吧。”  
泉推开门走出剧场。早上出门时过于匆忙没顾上戴围巾，没料到下午寒潮降温，扑面而来的寒风夹着雪花，吹得她缩起肩打了个哆嗦。路灯下等待的青年快步小跑到她面前，将凛冽的冰刀子挡在身后。随即，一条厚实的围巾将她毫无遮挡的脖子裹住了。  
“臣君，”泉露出感激的笑容，“总算得救了！”  
她的眼睛以下全被围巾裹得严严实实，呼出的白气凝成了小水珠。臣自然地抬手替她将围巾的前沿压了压，露出冻得通红的鼻子。两个人并肩走在落雪的街道上，路灯投下的影子被无限拉长，淡去，拉长，周而复始。青年的影子比她长了一大截，两条细长的人影在地上拉伸，有些滑稽怪诞。  
她忽然想起刚才监督的话。“伏见先生和立花小姐看起来很般配呢。”  
心跳快了半拍。  
围巾里似乎残留着他的味道，像清越宽厚的柑橘与海盐，使劲去嗅，那味道却察觉不到了。或许是他为了防雪将围巾揣在怀里，毛线还带着他的体温，味道也是那时候染上去的。鬼使神差地，她悄悄地偏过头，地上的影子也相应地向右边倾斜，看起来就像自己将头靠在了他的肩上。她将头又偏斜了一点，让地上的影子看起来更肆意放松地倚靠在臣的肩上，仿佛他们真的是一对依偎的恋人。  
如果……  
“监督吃过晚饭了吗？”臣突然问她，泉吓了一跳，立刻摆正了头。  
“忘，忘记吃了。”  
“监督经常一忙起来就忘记吃饭，所以我特地留了一份，”臣笑着说，“今天用至先生的前辈捎回来的印度香料做的咖喱非常好吃哦。”  
“印度香料，真想吃啊。”泉感叹，“好想去印度首都的香料市场看一看。”  
“至先生原本是特意为了监督才拜托公司的前辈的，可惜监督没能和大家一起吃晚餐，大家都有点失望。”  
“抱歉，下次我一定会补回来的，这次还要麻烦臣君来接我，真是不好意思。”  
“监督一直以来承担了这么多，经常到处奔走，所以其实试着多依靠我也没有关系。”  
“诶？”泉的心跳漏了一拍，她侧过头，怔怔地看着臣流畅的下颔线，横亘在那里的疤痕在昏暗的灯下也变得不甚明显。臣是各种意味上都称得上是英俊的男人，高大挺拔，修长精干，狂狼气场收放自如。而此时，那双棕色的眼睛明亮透澈，带着疑惑看向了她。  
“监督，怎么了？”  
“没什么，”泉避开了目光，“对了，我做的巧克力好吃吗？”  
“大家都说很好吃，连密先生都吃了，”臣轻松的声音里带着笑，“三角对他的巧克力形状很满意，十座和万里差点为巧克力打了一架，有栖川先生的酒心巧克力度数有点高，他一边哭一边作诗，很让人伤脑筋。”  
“誉先生的确喝醉了就会哭呢。”  
“最后丞先生嫌他太吵，把他扛回宿舍关起来了。”  
“……那，”泉笑，“臣君也吃了吗？臣君也觉得好吃吗？”  
“很好吃。”  
“真的很好吃吗？”  
她忽然停住了脚步，臣也顿住了。路灯的灯光映在她的侧脸，勾勒出她面部柔和的轮廓线条，褐色的长发垂下一缕，衬得她的皮肤更加莹白。  
“臣君真的吃了吗？”她又问了一遍。  
臣有些困惑地低头看着她，慢慢觉察到不对，“监督……”  
“我放在厨房里的巧克力，是十九个，”她却微笑了，“臣君真的吃到了吗？”  
“……我没有。”  
“我就知道，”她轻轻叹了口气，“臣君总是会把自己放在最后，为了照顾别人的情绪，又擅长说善意的谎言，习惯于让自己吃亏。”  
臣哑口无言，他的手上被塞进了一个沉甸甸的东西，包装不算精美，但带着主人的温度。  
“但就是因为这样，我才会这么喜欢臣君。”  
太过于震惊，一瞬间他以为自己听错了，“什么？”  
“这是给臣君的巧克力。”泉继续说，“做的时候一直在想你吃到它时的表情，一不小心放多了糖。最后的味道……应该只有十座君会很喜欢吃吧。”  
泉微笑着抬头看着他，“臣君真像个笨蛋，一直以来都是这样，自己即便什么都得不到也没有关系……但是长久以往，真的是会很寂寞的。而且……你也并没有像自己以为的那样隐藏好自己的心意哦。”  
高出她整整一个头的褐发青年看着她。他其实也很想说，泉也没有自己以为的那样镇定。红晕渐渐在她白皙的面颊上洇开，泛滥到被发丝遮住的耳根，但明亮湿润的眼睛却执着地看着他，想要从中找寻到与自己一样的情绪。  
呼吸缓缓地落下来，与此同时也有胸口那颗终于安定下来的心。伏见臣伸出手从泉大衣袖子里摸索到了那两只紧缩成拳的手，将它们舒展开，十指慢慢地插入交扣在一起。她的脸红得更厉害了。她的手的触感与他想象中的一样，掌心温暖而柔软。  
雪下得更大了些，呵出的白气交织在一起，模糊了眼前的轮廓。  
LIME消息铃声响了，臣点开了界面，是太一问他们什么时候到家。  
“也该回去了吧？”他低下头征询自己的女朋友。  
泉却抱住了他，“刚才有人对我说，今天要怀着浪漫的心情去拥抱身边的月亮。”  
“听起来很像有栖川先生的风格。”  
“是剧团的监督说的。”  
臣若有所思，“不过说起来，今天有栖川先生的确也说了差不多的。”  
“什么？”  
“月色下的Valentine's day，平底锅里的 brown curry……”  
由臣复述誉的诗，场景过于怪异。泉忍不住放开了抱着他的手臂，吐槽：“用平底锅煮咖喱根本就是对咖喱之神的亵渎！完全听不懂他想表达什么！”  
“还有……”一片雪花恰好在此时落在泉的唇上，臣褐色的眸光骤然变得深邃。他扣住了她的后颈，俯身下去，铃兰与蜂蜜的味道这一次无比真实地将他温柔地包裹住。  
“亲吻雪花的moonlight。”


End file.
